Neko Okumura
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: She was only four when she was given to Shiro Fujimoto, he raised her along with Rin and Yukio. Now with Shiro dead, she has to attend True Cross Academy with her brothers. But that's going to be hard considering she acts like a cat and has cat ears and a tail that were sealed inside her claws. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own Blue Exorcist, just Neko.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't like She doesn't realize she has cat ears? so I made a new version and I like this version much more ^w^  
(Sorry in advance if I get something wrong)  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Neko's POV**

I couldn't see anything, just the gray sky.

_Why was the sky gray? Is it crying? _I felt water splash on my cheeks as someone held me close. The embrace was warm, but there was something off about it. I looked at the person and only saw a head of caramel-colored hair covered by some sort of cloth covering most of it through my blurred vision. I didn't know who this person was,

_Why can't I remember? Can you help me remember? Please..._ I stumbled back into darkness with a heavy feeling in my heart.

**Third Person POV**

The woman ran to the monastery as fast as she could with multiple ghouls after her, or more specifically, her daughter that was wrapped in a soaked blanket thanks to the ran. She was so close to the monastery, but her legs gave out underneath her and she stumbled only inches from the entrance, the closest ghoul leapt at her. She could feel the teeth of the demon grab her throat when an old man with spectacles and a black priest uniform banished he creature.

"Are you alright my child?" He asked, the woman nodded and looked at him handing the sleeping child to him

"Please, take care of her. I only have so long." He took the child from her arms and the first thing she was cat ears on top of her head. His eyes widen, he looked back at the woman but she had disappeared. He held the sleeping child closer and went inside the monastery where his subordinates where waiting for him to return.

"Shiro, who was that?"

"A woman who gave me a child."

"Ehh!?" They were confused, until Shiro showed them the girl's cat ears. There was no doubt that she also had a tail as well, they understood right away and looked at the child. She had short caramel-colored hair with her cat ears being a shade darker,

"Give me the claws." The second in command ran to the hidden room and came back with dark red fingerless gloves and connected to the gloves were four separate blades that extended away from the gloves and sharpened to a point that could easily draw blood. Shiro held the gloves to the girl and as she stirred, the ears and tail quickly disappeared in a flash of red. The light diminished and she now looked like a 'normal' girl. She opened her eyes revealing a deep rose red color and she stared at each one of them.

Shiro gave the girl a comforting smile before saying, "What's your name child?"

**Neko's POV**

The odd man smiled at me, "What's your name child?" I looked at him, confusion in both expression and voice

"My...name...?" My voice was soft, so quiet that I could barely hear myself. But the man holding me seemed to hear me

"Yes, like my name is Shiro Fujimoto. But most people call me Shiro." I looked at him and repeated the name

"Shiro...Fujimoto..." He nodded, still smiling that weird smile, "You smile...weird." The people around us burst into hysterics. I heard one of them say

"She'll get along just fine with Rin and Yukio." I wondered who they were, but Shiro was still expecting an answer. Even if he was laughing as well.

"Neko." Everyone around us stopped laughing and stared at me

"That's your name?"

"Uh-huh, I don't remember my last name though." Shiro set me down on my own feet, I almost fell but got my bearings quickly, Shiro then kneeled down to my level

"Then how about we give you a last name." I smiled faintly and hugged him

"I would like that." I let go and he pushed up his glasses before saying

"Rin! Yukio! I know you guys are hiding behind the door so you might as well come out." I was confused, until I turned and saw two boys come out from the other room. They both seemed my age, one of them had dark blue hair and the same colored eyes as his brother, who had chocolate-brown hair and glasses. The one with glasses seemed timid, the other one wasn't timid at all and walked right up to me.

"I'm Rin Okumura! And this is my twin brother, Yukio Okumura!" I looked at the boy who announced himself as 'Rin' and then I looked at 'Yukio' who was now behind his older brother. I didn't now what to say but Shiro seemed to know

"This is Neko. From today forward, she is now your younger sister." My eyes widen in surprise when he said that,

"So I'm Neko Okumura from now on?" I said, my voice laced with hope. They all smiled, the gray-haired man pushed me forward towards Rin and Yukio

"Yup, but right now we need to get you out of those wet clothes. But until we can get some clothes for you, you'll have to wear some of Rin's and Yukio's old clothes." My hand was then grabbed by Rin as they both lead me to their room. Their room was small, but not too small, I stopped looking around the room when I was handed some pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Here you go! You can wear that until the old man gets you some clothes." They both smiled and left the room for me to change. I stood there for a minute before I shed the rain soaked clothes and hopped into the warm, dry ones. They were a little big on me, but I didn't mind.

_They are so nice to me. I can't remember anything before my past, so... I'll make new memories with them! _I thought with a smile before leaving my wet clothes in a hamper and opening the door, on the other side of the door was Shiro along with Rin and Yukio.

"You're going to stay in our room until the old man here gets a room ready for you." I glanced up at Shiro and he had a tic mark on his forehead, he flicked Rin at the back of the head and acted like he didn't do it. But Rin was smarter than he seemed, "what was that for?!"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! You flicked the back of my head when I called you an old man!" Rin got flicked in the back of the head again and they continued to fight. I looked at Yukio and he had an expression like this happened everyday.

"Yukio?" I whispered, he looked at me, "does this happen often?"

The younger of the two huffed, "Yup, but let's get you're bed ready while they're still fighting." I nodded once I saw that they were still yelling at each other. Yukio helped me lay out a futon along with a few blankets.

"Thank you for helping me." I saw Yukio get a light blush

"I-it was nothing." Yukio laid on his bed while I laid on the futon, we talked while listening to the fighting right outside the door. After we were talking for an hour, Yukio had covered himself with his blanket. I was about to drift to sleep when Shiro entered, carrying a sleeping Rin in his arms and set him in his bed, after Rin was covered he kneeled down by me and patted my head. I started to purr-which I thought was weird-and surprised him a bit, after recovering he planted a kiss on my forehead

"Sleep well Neko, we got a long day ahead of us." I nodded slightly, curled up, and instantly fell asleep.

**Shiro's POV**

I watched the three sleeping children for a minute before taking a candle and the claws down to the hidden chamber and placing them next to the Kurikara.

_We're going to have to prepare all of them for what's coming there way. _I walked up the stairs and sealed the chamber once more.

* * *

**Please review. If I did get something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me I would really appreciate it (:  
Til next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**^w^ I don't know what to put here so I'll leave a cookie and a brownie- (::) [::]  
But I can't forget responding to review(s) :3  
thedarkness15-don't worry, I got the new chapter right here -w-  
To the story!**

* * *

**Neko's POV**

I felt the sun's light in my eyes which when caused me to wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the two brothers sleeping soundly on the bed, except the one called... Rin was it? Had one leg and an arm hanging off the bed and only had his other leg covered by the blanket, while Yukio looked as if he didn't move at all. I made my bed and proceeded out into the dimly lit hall way, I figured that the floorboards were old and stepped as lightly as I could without waking anyone in the monastery. I happened across a few people but I made sure they didn't see me, then I stumbled into the main room but it looked lonely and empty

_Lonely and empty. _I glanced down at my bare feet at the thought, _just how my heart feels. I don't like this feeling, I want it to change. _I sat in one of the very last pews and hugged my knees to my chest. I stayed like this until I felt something warming up my leg, I looked down and it was more of the sun's light. I put my hand in it and marveled at how it seemed to make my hand brighter. Following the rays path, I saw that it came from outside the window. I hopped down and slowly opened the main door. It creaked quite a bit but I managed to squeeze past the small opening and closed it without having anyone noticing. I turned my back to the door and was met with more warmth and people walking past the buildings. Deciding that I didn't want to go back inside any time soon. I sat on the front step, closed my eyes, and let the sun warm my little body.

**Inside the monastery (Third Person POV)**

"Where's Neko?!" The Head priest was running through every room franticly looking for the young girl who arrived only 6 hours ago.

"She's not any where in the kitchen!" A guy with gravity-defying hair said when Shiro entered the kitchen

"Double check and leave no cabinet unchecked!"

"Yes sir!" Shiro ran through every room another six - if not seven - times before noticing that the Okumura brothers were looking out the window looking at something very interesting. He walked over to them but just as he reached the window he let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. On the other side of the window, sitting on the front step, was a sleeping Neko with many kinds of birds, squirrels, cats, and dogs sleeping around her. He turned to see all of the staff looking out the window as well with a relaxed look adorning their expressions. Shiro pushed his spectacles up and made his way over to the main door, when he opened it however all the animals woke up and ran at the sound of the door opening and ended up waking the sleeping girl.

"Hey Neko," he said in a small, comforting voice even if he felt guilty in disturbing her, "why were you out here? Everyone in the monastery was looking for you." The sleepy Neko rubbed her eyes and stood up, while surprising the Head priest with a bow and an apology

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to be outside because the sun was really warm and I accidently fell asleep." He smirked and patted the top of Neko's head.

"It's alright, but tell someone next time you wonder. Okay?"

"Okay." Neko then allowed herself to be ushered into the building by the Head priest.

**Neko's POV**

When I entered the monastery, I was tackled into a hug by both Rin and Yukio and all three of us ended up on the ground with the adults erupting into laughter but the Okumura brothers didn't seem to notice

"How did you get so many animals by you?"

"I didn't know there were any by me." I answered Rin while Yukio helped both me and his brother up. I then noticed that we still had on the same clothes as we did last night so I turned to Shiro, who had recovered from the laughter and was only chuckling at this moment, "Hey Shiro? Can I get some new clothes please?" He looked at my slightly oversized clothes before showing that weird smile of his

"Sure, we should've gotten some clothes your size last night when you three were sleeping." He left the room and I followed out of curiosity and found that both brothers were following me as well. I thought nothing of it and continued to follow the gray-haired adult until he stopped at a door that looked recently used. I noted that it was right next to Rin and Yukio's room, "this is your room Neko." He opened the door and saw that the walls were painted bright pink along with the blankets. I wanted to run just by looking at the room, but I entered out of curiosity and saw an out-of-the-way closet and a desk that looked too big for me to use but I guess that was for when I got older.

"Um, thank you Shiro." I thanked, I was happy that they tried to make it as comfortable for me as possible even if I didn't like the bright colors, I could change them when I get older.

"Your welcome Neko, now we will leave you to get dressed since these two have choir soon." Rin slightly flinched at the word 'choir' and slowly made his escape away from Shiro before completely running down the hall with the-person-he-was-trying-to-run-away-from sprinting after him leaving Yukio behind with him faintly chuckling before turning to me with a smile

"Welcome to the family Neko." and with that he closed the door leaving me in the overwhelming pink room.

_Welcome to the family? _I smiled as my heart fluttered with happiness and the lonely, empty feeling diminished. I skipped over to the closet in happiness only to find that it was filled to the brim with bright sparkly clothes, I ignored them and looked for something that seemed to be something I would wear. I dug deeper into the closet before finding the perfect outfit.

I pulled out a black t-shirt that had angel wings on the back, a white zip-up hoodie that had white cat ears sewn on the top and the same color cat tail on the back near the bottom of the hoodie. I also pulled out regular jeans with multi-colored swirls at the bottom with dark blue shoes with a cat head on the side of each shoe and plain socks. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased with what I saw, except for my hair which was a tangled mess. I glared at it and looked for a brush, it took me about ten minutes before I gave up looking around my room and made my way to the kitchen where I saw a pair of scissors from this morning.

On my way there, I heard singing come from the main room. My curiosity led me and I saw many kids wearing the same light blue uniform and in the front I saw Yukio and Rin engrossed in the music book and following along with the other kids. There were also more adults there than I could count and I decided to go the long way around without a second thought. Even though it took me a minute or two longer to reach the kitchen, I wasn't caught and was quite proud of my accomplishment, I was beaming even more when I opened the first drawer and found the scissors at the top. I looked around and saw another mirror not far from where I was standing and made my way over to it.

It was about as tall as me making everything much easier for me, I grabbed the nearest trash can and started chopping away at the tangled mess that was my hair. It was hard at first but I was able to get through the worst of it and every cut from then one was much easier to make. After the war with my hair was over I saw the final result. It was a combination of Yukio's and Rin's hair except it was less spikey, I smiled at my new hair style and pulled up my hood after throwing the cut hair away. I practically skipped down the hall until I was back in the main room and it seemed like the choir was done and the other adults and kids left leaving Rin, Yukio, Shiro, and the other staff members chatting to each other. I stood back and watched them until Rin noticed and ran up to me.

"Hey Neko! You just missed an awesome choir session!" He smiled, I smiled back and that was when Rin noticed my new hair cut, "when did you cut your hair?" he pulled my hood down and everyone else saw it as well

"I-I cut it while you guys were singing since I couldn't find a brush." Yukio came over and inspected my hair before looking at me with the same smile as his brother

"I think it looks great." I smiled wider and followed them to the back where we spent the remainder of the day messing around with each other. I was disappointed when we had to go back inside to eat and get ready for bed. I didn't eat a lot and quietly made my way to my room without anyone knowing. After changing into fuzzy pajamas I got in my bed and watched the glowing moon through my window. I was content with Yukio, Rin and the others excepting me into their family, but questions about that woman still plagued my head as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, next chapter is going to be about 11 years time skip but I'll throw in little hints about what happened in the gap as the story progresses :3  
Please review!  
Til next time :)**


End file.
